


Desires of the Few

by Kroxn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, No Shepard without Vakarian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroxn/pseuds/Kroxn
Summary: After the clone incident, Shepard insists on finding and healing her clone. The Normandy crew is reasonably unsettled, but no one actively questions the commander. Except Garrus, who is duty-bound to protect his team and his lover. But, could it be possible for the clone change? To open up to others, breaking her lone-wolf ideals and earning a powerful ally for both?(( story inside better than summary ))





	1. A Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfiction for Mass Effect, I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you wouldn't mind dropping a comment that'd be great! Comments are just about the only thing that'll motivate me to continue writing, writer's block is a pain. :/

The shadows of passing by cabs contrasting against the artificial light of the Citadel, this was the turian’s only escape from the madness around him. Just hours ago he had been helping his commander and partner in taking down her rogue clone, now its tattered remains lay on Shepard’s bed within the apartment. Garrus was practically livid, despite himself he shot glares at whomever came to help the wretched creature. More often than not these helpers were Tali or Liara, who glared back or ignored him respectively.

Shepard was the only one safe from Garrus’ gaze, mostly because the turian flat out refused to look at her. He was still trapped between confronting her or trying to comfort her. As the hours passed, the commander asked for his help many a times. Garrus only helped due to his duty to her, but every second his hand rested upon the clone’s bloody wounds: he wished he could just make that final strike to end it.

Tali was the one to come in and escort the steaming turian downstairs once medical help arrived. She encouraged him to hang out in the kitchen where Kaiden and James were having a impromptu cooking contest. The quarian offered Garrus a drink, though he didn’t hesitate to refuse her offer. The tech expert gave him some space, leaning against the counter with a sigh.

Everyone was on edge, some were just better at hiding it. Joker was talking Cortez’s ear off about how Shepard used him as bait, which had become more of a joke to the whole crew. Liara was scanning the Citadel’s network for any lose ends, Glyph offering any relevant information he discovered himself.

It wasn’t until Garrus started to move that Tali redirected her attention back to him, his voice stopped her dead in her tracks however. “I’m just going to calibrate the security system.” his voice was even, but there was just enough of a hint in his tone that Tali knew not to tease him about his choice of words.

“I should find something to do, too. I’ll be upstairs, looking at catalogues.” She had found an odd comfort between the pages of ship indexes, she considered it research for if she ever decided to return to her people. At least that’s what kept it from becoming another guilty pleasure of hers.

With this, the two shared a nod before going their separate ways. Though it was just a half hour before Tali heard the awkward steps of a turian out of his element. Garrus walked from one end of the upstairs lounge to the other, Tali only saw this behavior in him one other time. With a sigh she closed the catalogue and carefully set it on the coffee table. “Have a seat.”

“What? No, I--” Garrus shook his head, but before he could think up an excuse he was interrupted by the patient voice of his dear friend.

“Sit, Vakarian.” She pointed to the sofa opposite of her, and Garrus finally gave in. His mandibles twitched as Tali sat herself up, she was no psychiatrist but she sure did care about her fellow crew. Especially Garrus, the one she had most in common with in this twisted galaxy.

The two friends spent the next few hours recounting the crazy missions they’d been on with their commander. Both mentioned something about the rides in the Mako, and Tali had just mentioned the most recent adventure when the bedroom door slowly opened. Garrus leapt to his feet, eyes wide as his shoulders arched while his fingers grasped at a non-existent weapon before him.

The turian’s stance only became increasingly tense with every passing figure that wasn’t his girlfriend’s. Until finally both aliens heard the oddly quiet voice from the doorway of the dim bedroom, “Will one of you bring me a trashcan?”

“Oh, sure!” Tali blurted out quickly, saving Garrus from having to leave Shepard again.

“Shepard, I…” Garrus started, but then his expression fell as Shepard just met his gaze with a frown. If there was one thing the whole crew knew, it’d be to not fuck with the commander when she had that expression. That didn’t stop Garrus though, he was able to tell subtle differences in what seemed to be the exact same look.

He could tell that she was just exhausted. That was enough information to prompt him to walk over to Shepard, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once he was close. The human instinctively leaned against Garrus’ chest right after, a sigh escaping Shepard’s mouth before she muttered. “Thanks.”

Garrus tilted his head to look at the commander, “For?”

Shepard chuckled softly, “For trusting me.” she replied with a tense, yet sincere, smile. Garrus paused for a moment, then just tugged his girlfriend a little closer. His hand gently rubbing Shepard’s shoulder until Tali returned with the garbage bin.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus has his first encounter with Shepard's clone, and discovers a fatal flaw in his resolve to kill in case his girlfriend is threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the second chapter of "Desires" I hope you're all enjoying it, please don't forget to comment as it keeps this story alive and words flowing on my end.

Night had come, the lights outside the apartment dimmed just hours ago as curfew was assumed. Garrus was half-asleep on the downstairs sofa, his arm wrapped protectively around Shepard as the human slept peacefully. The first time the turian had seen her sleep with any amount of quality in so long, so obviously Garrus wanted to keep it that way.  
Of course, nothing in their life was ever simple. Just as Garrus was about to doze off as well, he heard cursing from upstairs. Along with clumsy shuffling that made the turian huff. Garrus looked down towards his girlfriend, his gaze darting to the side before he found what he was looking for.

Positioning a pillow to support Shepard, Garrus made sure she was comfortable before grabbing the pistol she kept on the coffee table. Every step he took, the turian made sure it was as silent as his structure would allow. He peeked into one of the other rooms as he headed for the stairs, relieved to see that Tali was still asleep.

The quarian had insisted that she stay until everything was figured out with the clone, Shepard agreed upon noticing hostility from Garrus towards it. Call it foolish, but Shepard took pity in the creature. None actively questioned it, though the past few months Garrus had the words on the tip of his tongue every waking moment.  
A voice from above caught the turian’s attention, he narrowed his gaze and trudged the rest of the way up. The moment he stepped onto the second floor, he had a gun pointed right between his eyes.

Savage green eyes glared towards him just before ragged coughing filled the air, “D-DAMN IT! D-Don’t come any closer, you oversized turkey.”

“Oh, come on. Is that the best you can come up with?” Garrus chuckled hollowly, circling towards the middle of the two sofas. Keeping his gaze on the clone the whole time, though the clone seemed to be just barely holding together as it was.

“O-Oh, f-f-fuck off! I don’t have time for this bullshit.” The clone fidgeted with her gun, meanwhile Garrus prepped his own. The next second, both came out of their cover and shot. Both bullets missed their marks, but a third one hit dead-center.

The clone’s body convulsed with the shock from the blast, collapsing not a moment after. Garrus’ eyes widened before he saw a small combat drone floating back to none other than Tali. “What’re you--?”

“Figured you needed some help.” Tali started, walking over to the clone before administering a medi-gel. “And no, you didn’t have it under control. But nice try.”

Garrus shook his head with a sigh, “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of shooting it?”

“Considering it was merely a disruptive round, no it doesn’t.” She replied, kneeling to pick the clone up. Garrus decided to trudge over and help, though he was less than careful. Dragging the clone up until he froze, Cerberus was made of a bunch of fucked-up individuals.

The clone, looked just like Shepard. He’d never really thought about it until then, but it felt like he was holding his commander’s corpse. Luckily Tali quickly stepped in, picking the out-cold body from his arms. Saving him from staring into the doppelganger's face any longer.

“C’mon, let’s get her settled again. Shepard’s going to question if the clone’s out of bed.” Tali headed back inside the room, though the turian hesitated.

He swallowed with an uneasy glance towards the stairs behind him, “I’ll be there in second.” Garrus headed quickly down the stairwell, slowing as he got closer to the couch. He gently ran his fingers through his girlfriend’s hair, smiling in relief as he got a soft sigh from his commander.

He paused for a moment, listening for Tali until he was sure that she was fine. Garrus leaned down and gave Shepard a peck on the cheek, smoothing her hair back down before heading back up to help his best friend secure the clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my apologies or any possible OOC behavior in this fic. I hope it doesn't take away from the story at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you all wouldn't mind dropping a comment before you leave that'd be great. Sorry if any of these characters seem OOC, I'm trying to get them as close as possible. Some liberties must be taken however, to make for an interesting story!


End file.
